Daniel Pryor
Daniel Pryor is a popular college student who, along with his roommate Matt Cooper, raped a fellow college student named Evie Barnes because she worked as a porn star to pay for her tuition. History While they were in their dorm room, Cooper shows Pryor a pornographic video in which Barnes starred in. After seeing the video Pryor invites Barnes to a party and tells Cooper that porn stars are promiscuous in real life as well. While at the party Pryor and Cooper bring Barnes into the bathroom where they beat and rape her, Pryor also uses his phone to record the rape. After the assault Barns runs out of the bathroom and Pryor tells Cooper that they really did rape Barnes and that if he tells the truth they would both go to jail. When the SVU detectives begin to investigate Barnes rape, Pryor is questioned by Dominick Carisi, Jr. and claims that the sex was consensual. Pryor's wealthy family then hires attorney John Buchanan to represent him and Cooper, Buchanan then shows the video of the rape to Sergeant Olivia Benson and A.D.A. Rafael Barba and also shows the other porn videos Barnes stared in to them. Pryor and Cooper are then brought into the precinct to be interviewed about Barnes assault but after he finished answering questions, Cooper confessed to what they did and took a plea in which he would testify against Pryor. In court Barnes testifies about how Pryor raped her but Buchanan tries to claim that she is lying out of embarrassment and that what she did in the porn videos is not different then what Pryor and Cooper did to her. When Cooper testifies about how he and Pryor raped Barnes, Buchanan claims that he was confused about what happened and says he only testified to get a reduced sentence. When Pryor takes the stand to testify he again claims that Barnes wanted what happened and tells the jury that he is speaking out for men who have been falsely accused of rape. During cross examination, when Barba asks Pryor if he and Cooper forced themselves on and hurt Barnes he says they did and when Barba asks Pryor if Barnes begged them to stop he again says that she did, Pryor tries to claim that what he did to Barnes is what she did with porn stars in the videos but Barba tells him that what he described is the definition of rape. Eventually the jury finds Pryor guilty of raping Barnes, much to his disappointment, but Buchanan asks the guilty verdict to be set aside and Judge Oscar Briggs allows him to remain free on bail until sentencing. Later during sentencing Pryor tries to claim that he regrets his actions, after which judge Briggs grants Buchanan's motion to set aside the jury's guilty verdict because he believes Barnes is lying and that she hasn't "respected" her body, much to the joy of Pryor and his family. Pryor is currently a free man. ( : "Pornstar's Requiem") Category:Criminals Category:Rapists Category:Facilitators Category:Males Category:SVU Characters Category:Conspirators